


This Is Why You Hate Nightmares

by Krematoryum



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Çünkü kabuslarında, onu sevdiğini farkediyorsun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Hate Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yey. 2011'de yazıldı yine.

Vazgeçiyorsun. O senden uzağa yürüyor, sen vazgeçiyorsun. Ellerin iki yana düşmüş, birinde ölümün defteri, ardında ölüm tanrısı, paramparça kanatlarını açmış ve sen onların gölgesindeki adaletine sığınıyorsun.  
  
Ondan vazgeçiyorsun.   
  
"Bir rüya." diyorsun kendi kendine, sesin yankılanıyor kendi ortamında, ayaklarının altındaki yer seni içine çekiyor hep çünkü kabuslarında, batıyor, batıyorsun. Kabuslarından nefret ediyorsun çünkü kendi düşüncelerin bile savunamıyor seni, yalnız, kıyafetsiz, etsiz, derisiz kalıyorsun.  
  
Çılgınlığın ucunda geziyorsun ve kan ter içinde uyandığında, kabuslarını unutuyorsun.  
  
Kabuslarından nefret ediyorsun, sen kazandın, sen onu avucunun içine aldın, son gördüğü şeyin sen olmasını sağladın, kabusları sana gösterdiği için ondan nefret ediyorsun.  
  
Çünkü kabuslarında ancak kalkıyor, kayboluyor ölümün kağıtlarının sende yaptığı maske.  
  
Çünkü kabuslarında, onu sevdiğini farkediyorsun.  
  
Kabuslardan nefret ediyorsun, uyanamıyorsun çünkü, çünkü en başında kabus değiller, önceleri nadir gördüğün 'onunla' rüyaların, ona Ryuzaki diyorsun, o sana Light demiyor ama. Rüyalarında karanlık olduğuna inanıyor ve sen hiç rahatsız olmuyorsun.   
  
Senin onu öldüreceğini bile bile sana ismini söylüyor sonra.  
  
Parmaklarındaki kanla yazıyorsun adını, rüyan kabus oluyor o adla. Onu sevdiğini anlıyorsun.  
  
Ve onun ölümünde vardı senin yüzün, senin ölümünde onun yüzü olacak, biliyorsun.


End file.
